


the rain

by tenxfruit



Series: nct mini fics [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poetry, haechan had problems, haechan is only mentioned, it’s from mark’s POV, pls ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenxfruit/pseuds/tenxfruit
Summary: sometimes things don’t go as planned





	the rain

"please don't leave me" 

"don't be like the ones before" 

but it wasn't me who left in the end

it was you

donghyuck was insecure. we loved each other, but he had been hurt too many times in the past. he used to tell me how they left him. i promised i wouldn’t do the same. 

i never broke your promise, donghyuck. so why did you end up leaving me? 

 

-

 

the darkness behind my eyes that was lightened by your smile

i no longer fall asleep like before.

i used to think about you a lot. i dreamt of holding your hand, of watching the stars together. 

the nightmares were long forgotten when you chased away the darkness of the night. 

it will never be the same. 

 

\- 

 

the high was lost when you left me that day. 

the strength drained even as you wished for my health.

that day, in january, i heard some of the best news of my life. i was in the clouds and surrounded by my family when you texted me. 

we need to talk. 

my heart sank much too early, that day.

 

-

 

my heart clenches when i think about it

the happiness you brought wore off.

it wasn’t your fault, no. i find an ache deep in my chest when i remember. i was happy before. 

how did it leave so soon?

 

-

 

i guess it wasn't meant to be

but when we laughed and cried together i couldn't help but think that. 

our love expired early. not everything can be perfect. our joy together was temporary.

we lived in present where we were safe. those moments became far out of reach months ago. 

 

-

 

sometimes things don't go as planned. 

i only wish for you to remember your dreams.

we thought that we would be together forever. live together, bring our kids to their first day of school.

you used to tell me you wanted to be an artist. i hope that i will see you in front of the world one day.

 

-

 

i will always care. 

i shouldn't think there's a chance for us. 

will you please take care of yourself?

you said you needed a break. i said i would wait. 

i’ve now realized that that was the end. i hope you find the strength that you needed for so long. 

 

-

 

such a beautiful person who lived with mind shattering demons. 

i wanted to be there; i tried to be there.

i'm sorry that it didn't help. 

my efforts were in vain, i guess. i wanted to help.

maybe you’ll find someone else who can do what i couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> this has been sitting in my docs for a while now, because i wrote it randomly to vent a while back when i was experiencing a very similar situation. it’s pretty bad, but i decided to share it anyway bc why not??
> 
> also, it can be seen as ‘connected’ to this work:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322543


End file.
